


Untold Stories - A Violet Evergarden Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Violet Evergarden [1]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: After learning the meaning of Love, that her one true love is Missing In Action and thought dead, Violet continues her job at the CH Postal CompanyThis is a series of short stories all linked by an overarching story line similar to the show.





	Untold Stories - A Violet Evergarden Fan Fiction

_~ Sudden Work ~_

The sun rose over the city of Leiden, the capital of Leidenschaftlich, the southern middle part of Telesis. The war had ended only two years before and Violet was now getting used to her job as an Automemories Doll. She loved the job, as much as she had loved The Major.

The Major. She couldn't even say his name or that rank without thinking of him. Having just finished a job outside of the city, Violet arrived by the train in the late afternoon. Heading to the back to CH Postal Company, owned by Claudia Hodgins, the man who had helped give her a chance and whom The Major had trusted with her care.

Violet did not know her true age, as a child soldier in the Leidenschaftlich Army, she had no idea who her parents were. She had been treated as nothing more than a tool.

That was until she was placed in the hands of Major Guilbert Bougainvillea. He had saw her as a Human being, he had loved her. She had not understood emotions, all she did was fight. His last words as they tried to escape their last mission had been confusing to her.

"I love you, Violet."

She had not known what that meant, she had told him so, "What does that mean? Tell me Major, what does that mean?" Just as the entire place was hit by the Artillery.

Waking up in a hospital bed, she had her arms replaced. During the attack and her attempt to save The Major's life, she had lost both her arms from the shoulders down. Replaced with Augmetic prosthetics, she had taken time to learn how to use them.

Claudia Hodgins had given her a job at his new postal company and from there, it was a ride.

She learnt emotions, working as an Automemories Doll meant she had to translate a person's words and feelings into a letter they truly wanted to send, even if their mouth did not say the words. Her first letter had been embarrassing, she had been too forward and honest, the woman meant the opposite of what she said but Violet had no understood.

Arriving at the CH Postal Company, she greeted her companions and was placing her bag down at her desk when Claudia came in. He had a job for her already.

"I am sorry that you only just come back Violet. But we got a client who asked for someone like you, someone who fought in the war."

Nodding, she turned and took the letter, reading it, and folded it perfectly into her bag. "I will go where ever I am needed sir." She smiled up at him, that was a new thing.

Smiling felt good, it made people around her smile too, before she had not known how to smile but now she did. Getting used to when to smile was a hard thing but she managed it often enough without problems.

It was late afternoon when Violet arrived by the taxi cab, the driver getting out to help her with the door. "Thank you" She handed him the bills for the trip and approached the door. Knocking with a gloved hand, she tended to wear these to hide her prosthetics from people, she waited until the door opened.

As the door opened, Violet was first seen by her client. Blonde hair tied into a braid and ending in two buns at the back of her head, she wore a flowing puffy dress with a blue top, almost militaristic in nature if it was not a dress for a fancy woman in a fancy job. Automemories dolls were the best a Postal Service could do for you so they had to look nice.

Bowing her head, she spoke as she bowed and curtsied for the client in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, if it is your wish, I will travel anywhere to meet you. Automemories Doll, Violet Evergarden at your service. Violet Evergarden" She recited her greeting and stood straight, smiling softly again.

"I have come at your request for an Automemories Doll."

Standing before her was a man dressed in Slacks and blouse with suspenders and loafers holding a cup of coffee. It was a fresh cup and the aroma flowed towards her as the air left the house. It was a foreign blend a dark roast. He didn't add any creamer or sugar to it so it was straight. The male had long Teal hair and amber eyes.

His eyes looked like they were strained, not from lack of sleep or exhaustion, but of something internal. mental. But he had a smile upon seeing the young Blond.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ludwig. Major formerly of the Leidenschaftlich Special Unit Stosstruppen. SUS for short. Come on in and have a seat." He said as he stepped aside allowing her some room to enter before closing the door behind her. the house was quaint with some pictures frames leading up a stair well to the second floor, he headed to the back where the kitchen was as he continued to speak.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you care for some?"

Smiling at the man, Violet bowed again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Major Ludwig." Stepping inside, she made her way into the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"I am sufficiently refreshed, although a glass of water will be nice." She replied, "Coffee has an unpleasant affect on me, I prefer not to drink it." She explained and looked around the room. In her hands was an overly large briefcase that opened with a split top, it looked huge compared to normal cases but she carried it without any hindrance.

She also carried a long blue parasol which hooked onto the case.

"If you would like to begin now, we can discuss your letter. All I require is somewhere to place my typewriter." She motioned one hand to the case, lifting the case with one hand with ease.

"Alright well head into the living room there to your left I will be there in a moment. there is a desk for you to set up your typewriter." He said from the kitchen. He would return with a glass of water with some ice in it to keep it chilled.

"Even if you don't like the brew I can't seem to stop drinking it. I use to only drink one cup but since the war It seems to be the only thing that gets me going now a days."

Bowing when he told her where to go, she would be all set up when he came back in with the water. Stood at the side of the seat in front of her Typewriter, Violet had her brown leather gloved hands on her lap and facing him as he came in, gently taking the glass from his hand.

Her hands make a slight tinkling noise as they closed around the glass and clasped the glass through the leather gloves. There was something off about the way her gloves fit to her fingers, almost too slender and curved.

"Thank you." She spoke and sipped the water before placing it down beside the typewriter. She moved like a maid in a fancy hall or some toy doll. No wonder their job was given the title of "Doll". She really did look like a living doll.

"I understand how hard it is to continue after the war. I myself was a soldier." She spoke honestly, the look in her eyes gave that stare as she looked at him. One that no civilian could make up when lying about being a soldier.

However she looked so young, she could be no older than 16, she was shorter than he was and her body was so perfect, or at least the parts of her not covered by the elaborate dress.

"It is hard to continue after such a traumatic event. I have lost someone close to me in the War, but I made a promise to continue on." She nodded and took a seat at the desk.

"Whom is the letter to be addressed to? Is it a friend, loved one or an acquaintance?"

He reached over to a drawer above the desk and pulled out an envelope and opened it up. He set down a sheet of paper in front of her. There were 78 names on it with various addresses to them.

"Promised these men that I would write home to their loved ones telling them how they lived and what was on their minds. I haven't been able to do so since then but hearing about your services I figured it would be best to have you write what I say better."

"I will make sure that the stories you tell me of them will be put down into words adequate for your liking." Violet spoke and took the paper in her hands, slowly reading through every name to see if she knew any of them.

She knew a lot of soldiers in her years in the war, many knew her for her role as "Leidenschaftlich Soldier Maiden". Although her renown was not a positive one; she had murdered quite a lot of the enemy.

So many that they had decided to bring an entire Front Line Artillery Division to stop her squads rampage in the command centre.

"If you wish to begin now, we can, or we can begin in the morning. I was told of this job only as I returned to Leiden but I can go to my hotel and we can start tomorrow?" Violet suggested, placing her hands on her lap.

"Lets start with the First name on the list. Karl Ludendorff. To his wife."


End file.
